1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing recording-reservation data to a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) using a TV (television), and the TV and VCR adapted thereto.
2. Description of the Background Art
In accordance with the conventional art, a user provides all recording-reservation data to a VCR by manipulating the VCR. That is, the VCR has been the main subject when carrying out a recording reservation mode. In the conventional methods, the recording reservation mode is carried out by using information separately loaded on partial lines of broadcasting signals.
The separate informations are supplied from the broadcasting stations, and are separately loaded on the partial lines of the broadcasting signals apart from video signals.
For example, individual information loaded on the broadcasting signals by the broadcasting stations of Europe will be briefly described below.
First, a teletext signal is loaded on the partial lines of broadcasting signals, and consists of digital data corresponding to characters or graphics. The teletext signal includes news information, stock information, entertainment information, leisure information, sports information, TV guide information, and the like.
The broadcasting stations of Europe currently provide information corresponding to 100-999 pages using the teletext signal, and each page is comprised of a sub-page and a multipage to additionally afford detailed information.
A video programmable teletext (hereinafter "VPT") information is also included in the teletext signal. The VPT which denotes TV program guide information supplies detailed information about broadcasting programs.
Accordingly, the recording reservation mode in the VCR can be performed more easily by means of the VPT information.
Second, a video program service (hereinafter "VPS") signal will now be mentioned. The VPS signal is generally loaded on the 16th line of the broadcasting signal in the form of a digital signal, which provides the video program information of respective broadcasting signals. The VPS signal assists the VCR to execute the preprogrammed recording of a desired program more accurately. The VPS signal is formed with codes of various kinds. The codes include a general code, an interrupt code, a dummy code, a system code, etc.
The general code is related to a preprogrammed-recording start time of a desired broadcasting program, and the interrupt code is related to notifying a section of a broadcasting signal, such as advertisements, unrelated to an actual broadcasting program. The dummy code related to an ending time of the desired broadcasting program, and the system code is a kind of an instruction code for performing the preprogrammed-recording of the desired program by using the time preset in the VCR.
As stated above, the VPS signal supplies the starting time information and ending time information of the broadcasting program for executing the preprogrammed recording to the VCR.
Third, a program delivery control (hereinafter "PDC") signal will be described. The PDC signal is almost similar to the VPS signal. But the PDC signal further includes a continuous code in addition to the codes of the VPS signal. The continuous code is for notifying the continuation of the desired broadcasting program.
In more detail, when a sport game is subjected to a relay broadcast, it may be continued over a regular relay broadcasting time. Then, the play exceeding the regular relay broadcasting time may be broadcasted via another broadcasting station. The continuous code is for announcing such information.
Therefore, the PDC signal is utilized to enable the VCR to thoroughly carry out the preprogrammed reservation of the desired sport game.
According to the conventional methods, the VCR must be equipped with a decoder for detecting individual information from a broadcasting signal so as to use the individual information provided from the broadcasting stations in the preprogrammed recording mode or recording reservation mode.
Consequently, since a decoder is an expensive equipment, the burdensome manufacturing cost of the VCR is increased due to incorporation of decoders for detecting individual informations provided from the broadcasting stations.
Conventional VCRs can be classified into diverse types: e.g., VCRs having a simple function without involving any decoders, VCRs having a VPS decoder, VCRs having an auto channel mapping system (hereinafter "ACMS") and VCRs having both VPS decoder and ACMS.
Here, the ACMS is employed for adjusting respective broadcasting channel numbers to be suitable for the corresponding area where the VCR is placed, and for mapping the original channel number to the adjusted channel number to provide the mapped channel tuning data.
For example, the broadcasting signal of a certain broadcasting station is received in the channel number of "10" which may be "11" in another area besides the broadcasting center.
In this case, the ACMS searches out the adjustment number of "11" and supplies the channel tuning data having "10" and "11."
When the recording reservation mode is performed by means of the above-described conventional VCRs, the following problems occur.
First, in order to carry out the recording reservation mode or preprogrammed-recording mode by using all individual information supplied from the broadcasting stations, the decoder or other elements for detecting the information should be furnished to heighten the manufacturing cost of the VCR, considerably.
Second, in a case where the teletext signal is included in the construction of the VCR, the teletext decoder is repeatedly adopted for executing the recording reservation mode since almost all TV receivers are already equipped with the teletext decoder capable of detecting the teletext signal.
Third, in association with the VCRs having partial decoders for detecting individual information, the user is inconvenienced by having to manually provide the recording-reservation data which is not supplied by the partial decoders to the VCR one by one.
Fourth, since the main subject of performing the recording reservation mode has been the VCR in accordance with the conventional methods, the user must manipulate the TV as well as the VCR in order to consult the TV guide information in the teletext signal when performing the recording reservation mode.
Consequently, there has been the inconvenience of manipulating the TV as well as the VCR for executing the Recording reservation mode.